And There She Was
by skywolfdragonYEAH
Summary: This is my first fic. the only real relation this has to spyro is that there is a dragon in it. just a heads up! this is the basic story of my life except altered with a bonus character! if you read any of Starlitsnowwolf's stories, than read mine!
1. Chapter 1

And There She Was

Chapter 1

"_Morning…great" _I thought as I slapped my alarm clock. "_another lonely day!"_ As I got out of bed, I took note of my necklace. It had two images on two sides, one being a wolf and the other being a dragon. At the time I was a 14 year old guy. I was fairly athletic, but my brains made me socialy awkward. I was always afraid of being judged as a nerd. I was always nervous around girls, even if they were my best friend. I had one real friend, and her name was Emmily, but I don't know where she is now. Last I saw her was my last year of middle school. I went to Pleasant Grove Middle School in Rescue, California. Nice school, but most the students are either really smart, athletic jocks, or total morons who get fun from messing with kids with mental disabilities. Guess that's school, huh? Now lets get to the story!

I got up and rubbed my face to get rid of my morning drowsiness. Normal rutine in the morning. I then grabbed my pants and pulled them on, knowing I'd set them up th night before, so they already had my keys, wallet, and belt attatched. I then walked arround my bed to my dresser, where I grabbed a plain grey T-Shirt and my blue hooded Elbow Shirt. I put on the T-Shirt and then the Elbow shirt over that, adjusting the sleeves to fit just above my elbows. Once I got my socks and shoe's on, I walked out of my room into the hallway, which had only a bathroom and a couple more bedrooms in it. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, knowing by the smell of it that my brother was in here the night before. As I opened a cubbord to get my tooth and hair brushes, I heard my parents bedroom door open.

"Joey, Sky, time to get-oh…Sky, you're up already?" My dad asked as he walked by.

"Yeah, I figured 'why not' and just got up today" I answered with a little sarcasm.

He chuckled as he walked back down the hall to Joeys room, where I could here his alarm going off. I did my hair, which only took 60 seconds since I just brush it forward. Then I brushed my teeth which was a bit more dificult since I got braces now. After a few minutes I was done. Did I ever mention my name? oh well, guess I'll say it now…my name is Sky Rider, and I'm a 5'11" thin teenage 8th grader, spawn of 2 short fat mexicans. If you think about it things don't add up there.

As I walked down the stairs into the entry way, I noticed my dad waiting by the door for me. He gave me his _lets go _look, so I grabbed my back pack and fallowed my dad out the door. Its always a silent drive since we're both still tired. It's a 15 minute drive to my school, but it doesn't seem far since there's only a couple turns. When we got there I jumped out of the car so he could go home, and began walking to my first class. It was at the other end of the school in building D, room D4. Mrs. Warshams Class. She's a really nice teacher, but only I the class is behaving. Otherwize she makes us want to curl up and cry.

Just as I arived the bell rang so I walked in, and I was greeted by a smiling face. All the teachers like me since I'm so smart, but that's not always a good thing. I'm not badly bullied, but it still sucks being avoided by everyone except Emmily. I think im also seen as a nerd because I'm obsessed with dragons. Dragon games, dragon movies, I just love dragons! I always wished I could have one as a friend, but they're just mythical creatures. Sucks to have impossible dreams, huh? It isn't that I don't believe that dragons ever existed, but I think they went extinct with the dinosoars. As I sat in my desk, I took out my math notebook, which has everything for this class in it. I have math support class, which in english is math for retarted kids.

It only has 7 kids, me being the oldest, and 2 teachers. I'm feeling kinda lonely today, only cuz everywhere I go I see guys hugging their girlriends and married couples, plus yesteray some girls were pointing at a kid and calling him a looser cuz he's never had a girlfriend. You know what that makes me in their eyes. The day until lunch went by very quickly, and to save the people reading this some bordom, I'm only gonna write the more exciting things that happen during school. After I finished eating, I went out and grabbed a tennis ball to practice throwing. I can already throw a good football field or so. But as I was jogging out I saw one of the idiotic bullies torchuring a mentaly disabled kid named Nathan. They were taking his ball and throwing it at him.

I wanted so badly to just ignore it and save myself the trouble, but I just couldn't, so I ran out and caught the ball. The two bullies names were Jake and Joe.

"Yeah Sky! Don't let the fag get the ball! Keep it away!" Jake yelled while running at me.

"You guys gotta stop picking on Nathan. I've told you he's got a mental disorder" I said while throwing the ball to Nathan. He caught it and ran away from them.

"Dude! Why you gotta do that?!" Joe screamed

"I'm not a bully. Hopefully he'll report you guys this time" I said with a snear

The two of them walked up to me to where they were only a few centameters away. It wasn't very intimidating as they stared up at me, since they were 5 inches and 7 inches shorter than me.

"You should stop worrying about him and worry about yourself mother fucker!" Joe said

"Yeah! You are alone, weak, and will always be that way. Except it!" Jake coldly said as he shoved me back.

"Whatever…" I said as I walked back to the lunch tables.

When I got there, I grabbed my Song Journal so I could write. Writing always calms me down when I'm angry and builds me up when I'm sad. I didn't show it, but I know their words are true. After school I went home and streight to my room. I opened up my laptop and did research on dragons. I was on a website that shows all different types of dragons from the Asian Serpant to the Anthro Dragons of complete myth, when suddenly an add popped up that said this:

**You wanna have a pet dragon of your choice? Click Here!**

Since I was a little desperate for a friend, I clicked it and it took me to a spot where I could select an element, bread, sex, color, personality, and all that stuff. I decided that I'd have an ice, sky blue, anthro dragoness that is very smart, social, and very shy. When I clicked _continue_ it brought me to another screen that asked me what its mating time should be. I was a little scepticle, but I said 1 week every summer. After that I selected _print _and it printed me out a paper with a pentagram and a weird symbol in the center of it. It then said on screen:

**Place this paper in a large place, think of what you want your dragons name to be, and say these words: (dragons name) come to me in ice, I summon you to me, so that you may be with me, till the day we die!**

I didn't really think this would work, but I still placed the paper on my bed and thought of a name. after thinking for a while, I decided on the name Snow. I then began the spell.

"Snow come to me in ice, I summon you to me so that you may be with me, till the day we die!"

At first, nothing happened, but then the paper began to crumble, and freeze, then it suddenly burst and my room was filled with mist! When it cleared, an anthro dragon was laying on my bed. There she was, as beuatiful as I imagined!


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it. If any of you see any typos or miss spellings, please let me know! I wanna fix any mistakes I make.**

Chapter 2

She was so beuatiful! I couldn't believe how much her figure shined! Her scales were as blue as the sky, her eyes as green as the amazon rainforest as she stared at me, her body…CRAP! _"she's naked!" _I thought, scolding myself for not realizing. I hadn't realized that anrtho dragons had all their "parts" in full view. I quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it arround her, taking note of how warm her scales were. She looked at me like I was a total stranger.

"Uh…hi. I'm Sky…are you Snow?" I asked, hoping with all my heart that she was

"Yes. Are you the one who summoned me?" She replied

"Yes. Umm…do you think you might wanna find some cloths?"

Her face suddenly went blank, and she looked down at her body. When her head whipped back up to me, the scales on her face were pink, and she was gripping the blanket arround her body.

"umm…yes please" she nervously said, not making eye contact with me

"hold on"

I walked ove to my dresser, where I took out a T-Shirt and a pair of work out shorts. I handed them to her then turned arround so she could put them on.

"Thanks" she said as she stood up

After a few seconds, I heard a ripping noise and realized that she was probably putting holes for her tail and wings.

"Ok, you can turn arround" she said

When I did, I was again staring into her eyes. She was so beuatiful! As she stared back, I felt something id never felt before…something between us that I couldn't describe with words or anything. I didn't know what it was.

"hey Sky, can you-OH MY GOD!" I heard my mom say as she ran out of my room

I gave Snow one glance and then chased after my mom. When I caught her in the living room, she was on the phone with animal control.

"There is a monster in my sons room! Get down here and get-" before she could finish I snatched the phone from her

"I'm sorry, its just a spider. My mom is an aracniphobic." I said and hung up the phone

"Sky! What are you doing! There is some giant lizard in your room!" she screamed

"SHE IS NOT A LIZARD! Her name is Snow, and she is a dragon, and an inteligent person like us! I'll prove it. Snow, you can come down now." I said, a little steamed from what my mom said

When Snow came down, she didn't walk down the stairs. She glided gracefully down. I again found myself staring at her, but shook it off to prove a point to my mom.

"Hi. I'm snow. Sky is right, I'm not dangerous. I haven't even learned to use my ice element yet, so you have nothing to fear." Snow said

"well alright. I must say…you are quite beuatiful! I'm Donna, Sky's mother. How did you find Sky, or Sky find you?" Mom asked

"Oh, I found a-oooph!" I was interupted by a tail hitting my back

"Sorry. Little twitch there. From what he tells me, I just appeared on his bed, naked and confused. I don't remember anything from before then." Snow said

"yeah…lets go with that!" I said when I regained my breath.

"well alrighty then! What do you say w get you some girls cloths. My daughter left some of her cloths behind when she moved out and you ook about her size. Then we can go out and get a bite to eat. Introduce you to the town so that if you go out in public nobody shoots you. Sound good?" Mom suggested

"yeah! I'm starving! What kind of food do you guys eat?" Snow asked

"anything from burgersto steak to salad…well, they eat the salad. Im too skinnyas is!" I said with a chuckle

"Well ok then! Let's go, I'm starving!"

**Thought this might be a good place to end the chapter. It's a short chapter, but still longer than the first! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**And we are back! I've gotten a request for a lemon in later chapters, so just to let you guys know, I'm not really into those. But if enough readers demand one to spice things up a bit, I will add one or two. Now, on with the chapter!**

As we drove through folsom on out way to Islands for burgers, I talked to Snow to find out more about her.

"So whats your faverite color?" I asked

"Green"

"Favorite activity?" I quetioned

"Flying"

"Whats that like?" I asked yet another question

"Flying?" she replied

"Yeah"

"It's amazing. Whenever I fly, I feel free. Gravity has no restiction it can put on me, and I can do whatever I want." She replied

Just as she finished, we pulled into te parking lot. Snow looked out the window of the car to see the resturaunt.

"Sky, you and Snow stay here while I warn the other people about her. They might frak out a little if we go in without warning. Ok?" Mom asked

"Sure" Snow said

With that, mom got out of the car and walked into Islands. A few minutes later, she walked out with an employee who looked at Snow, then walked back inside. About 3 minutes passed before my mom walked out and used her hand to motion us to come in.

"Let's go" I said as we got out

As we walked into Islands and everybody went silent. Then the same lady who came outside to see Snow turned on a microphone that was connected to the speakers throughout the eatery.

"Everyone, listen up! This is Snow, and yes, she is a dragon. These two people tell me that they don't know where she came from, she was just there. She isn't dangerous, she just looks different from your average person. If she is treated as a monster, not a person, the one treating her in such a manor will be kicked out. Please excuse the interuption, please go back to your meals." She concluded

After wewere taken to our seats, I ordered the big wave burger with a root beer, and my mom ordered garlic bread with a margarita. Snow ordered the same thing I did since she had no idea what this food was like. When our waiter left, I couldn't help but admire how nice Snow looked in my sisters old clothes. She was whearing a plain grey tank top and blue jeans, plus some old flip flops. The many spikes on her head seemed like hair as they curved over the top of her head. She was amazing in every way!

"Quit staring, I'm not that pretty!" Snow said

I quickly looked away, blushing madly. I was never very smooth with girls, but somehow it seemed she likedthe attention I was giving her. But what do I know?

"So tell me about you, Sky. You interviewed me quite a lot on the way here" Snow said

"well, my favorite color is blue, and I am quite the story writer! I wrote a book called Wilderness and it will be published pretty soon! I also write songs, and am a pretty good-"

"Songs? I love all kinds of music! Sing one!" Snow pleadingly interupted

"Ok. I don't usually sing in public, but I'll give it a shot!"

The Sky

I know the world

I've seen its eyes

So full of love

So full of mystery and desquise

My name is sky

And I've seen these things

I've seen all the lies

Seen the hate that I can bring

And though the world will hurt me

It'll always knock me down

But like the sky

I will re-arise

The sky can bring rain

The sky can bring snow

The sky can bring sunshine wherever we go

The sky can bring lightning

The sky can bring us down

But no matter what the sky will turn arround

**This is not the complete version of the song. If it is requested I will post the full lyrics.**

"is it any good?" I asked

"was it any good? It was amazing! Where did you learn to make lyrics that good?" Snow half asked, half demanded

"Oh he was always a naturally good writer. He just puts his words into rhythm" mom said

Just then, our food arived, and I watched as Snow closed her eyes and let the scent fill her nose. When her food was placed in front of her, she picked up a fry and put it in her mouth. That's when I noticed her teeth. Formed just like a humans, with sheering teeth and grinding teeth, all of them white as snow. As she chewed she maid a moan like noise, indecating that she loved the food.

"enjoying the food?" I asked with a chuckle

"it's amazing!" she exclaimed

I chuckled again before I began eating my burger, savoring the juicy meat and toasted bread, topped with melted cheeze. I always enjoyed coming here. The food is amazing, and so is the hospitality. After we finished eating and payed the bill, we decided to go buy Snow some of her own clothes. We went to the sunrise mall to get her cloths and catch a movie. While mom and Snow whent to all the places where they could by cloths and other womans items suck as underwear I went to gamestop to ask about the latest kingdom hearts 3 update. After about an hour of walking through the mall, mom finally called and said it was time to go. When I got out to the car, there were about 10 different bags, full of brahs, panties, tops, jeans, dresses, skirts, socks, shoes, you name it, they got it.

"have a nice time shopping, Snow?" I asked

"It got weird when they had to measure my breast size…" she replied, blushing through her scales

"well, you got enough cloths to last, and tomarrow well cut wholes for your wings and tail" I reasured her

She then yawned and asked what time it was, and when I looked it was 9:56PM.

"10. We'll be going to bed when we get home" I said

"I'm gonna be gone for a while tomorrow. I've got school. Hey mom, will we be able to enrole Snow into school?" I asked

"We have to. Law dictates that she be educated. When I drive you to school tomorrow I'll pick up the documents. Snow can come with so she can meet the priciple and we can let him know that she isn't dangerous." Mom replied

When we got home we went straight to bed. Snow was sleeping next to me since she didn't have a room,and I was trying hard not to look since she was sleeping in a short night shirt and a pair of panties. Really trying hard not to look!

"goodnight Snow" I said

"Goodnight" she replied as we both drifted off into sleep

**Seems like a good place to stop for the night. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I make a triumphant return! So, lots of people requested lemons, so I'll add one or two later on. not now, but remember, they are still in middle school. Gonna wait till high school for that! Now you are probably thinking "shut up so we can read the chapter!" well one more thing: this chapter skips ahead to Snows first day in school. Fair warning!**

Chapter 4

Snow and I became really good friends in the weeks that past. She told me all about herself, and I told her all about me. Needless to say I liked her, in a big way. Today was her first day of school, and she seemed nervouse as a cihuahua as she brushed her teeth. I'd explained every detail of what Pleasant Grove is like. More ups in it than downs, but the three worste downs come in the forms of students. Jake and Joe decided to let another kid named Jose join their little gang. Jose is one of those kids who loves inflicting physical pain. I arned Snow to stay away from those three.

"You OK Snow?" I asked

"Yeah, just nervous. Do you really think they'll except me? I'm not even the same species as them…" snow questioned

"Let's make a little list here. Humans are inteligent, social, have emotion, have thoughts, and can move arround. Did I name anything you can't do?" I asked

"No. thanks Sky, you always know what to say!" she almost yelled

"Well, like I told you, I've been a writer since I was 8. I have a way with words" I replied

She giggled as she wiped off her mouth and went back to our room to grab her shoes and bag. She had a satchel instead of a back pack because of her wings. Today was supposed to be rather cold, so she dressed in a pair of jeans, her tennis shoes, a short sleeve shirt with a snowflake on the front, and a grey hoodie. She makes even a plain grey sweatshirt look awesome! I was already dressed in a pair of levi's, a shawn white shirt, and my blue shawn white hoodie.

Also over the past couple weeks, the town got to know her and have excepted her. Problem is the school isnt in our town, so the students haven't excepted her yet. She got her own bike, not that she ever uses it. She usually fly's to where ever she's going. Today my dad was driving us, and he wasn't sure about Snow going as well. But as always, ye must yield to the wishes of thy wife! In other words, he is scared of mom, so he does whatever she says.

When we piled into the car, Snow began shaking like the nervous chihuahua she was.

"Snow, don't worry. It's a great school! Plus you've got me in every one of your classes, sitting next to you in every one! You'll be fine" I said

"I know, but it's COLD!" she replied, teeth chatering.

"Oh"

As we pulled into the school parking lot, we heard the announcement given out about Snow and all the stuff about her being a dragon and not being dangerous. All standard whenever we go to a new place where people don't know Snow. When we got into the proper drop off area, Snow put her hood on to covor her horns and keep warm, like I showed her the previous week. After we grabbed our bags, we got out of the car and said goodbye to mom.

"So where do we go from here?" Snow asked

"The bell isn't gonna ring for a while, so why don't we go meet my friend Emmily. She is kinda the best friend I got in this school. That might not last long though, now that I got you here!" I said

"Oh stop! I know you're just trying to make me feel good about myself, but I don't wanna replace your best friend!" Snow reasoned

"Whatever. Let's go!" I said as I began walking, Snow quickly fallowing behind.

When we got to the Puma Pit, which is the center of the school, we spotted Emmily, who aproached us. When she got up to us, she took a long look at Snow, then spoke.

"Well, I knew she'd be a dragon but you said nothing about being so pretty!" Emmily exclaimed

"Thanks! You arent bad looking yourself. Are you and Sky a couple?" Snow asked

"What?!" Emmily asked

"NO" I said

"Not in 1,000,000 years no!" Emmily added

"Hey!" I yelled

"Well…" she said

We both looked at Snow, who was definatly trying not to laugh. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of school. We walked as a trio down to our first class, Math, and as we walked in, Mrs. Warsham was just explaining everything about the new student.

"Oh, and here she is now! Everyone take a moment to introduce yourselves to Snow!" Mrs. Warsham said

"Hi everyone! I'm Snow, but you already knew that so why don't you tell me your names!" Snow suggested

Because Snow and Emmily were the only girls in this class, the other 5 were boys. There was Sean, which is pronounced Shawn, there is Markus, Jason, Mike, and Riece. They all stated their names while a couple stared at her. It seemed like they all liked her already.

"Snow, you'll be sitting here next to Sky. He requested to all the teachers that you be sitting next to him" Mrs. Warsham stated

"Yeah, he told me" Snow replied

With that, we all went to our seats, where we began out leson on solving 2 step equasions to find the missing variable. Time, as always, flew by until lunch, where time seemed to really slow down. Snow and I sat together, which was odd for me since I usually don't eat with people, let alone eat with girls. The day had warmed up since this morning, but it still wasn't arm. Wasn't freezing, but wasn't warm.

"So how do you like it so far?" I asked

"It's a great school! Think you could point out Jake, Joe, and Jose? I still don't know what they look like" she requested

I scanned the field for them, and instantlysaw them bullying Nathan again.

"See the three guys picking on that other kid?" I asked

"Yeah" she replied

"The one with the near white hair is Jake. The one with brown hair in the red shirt is Joe, and the short one with black hair is Jose" I said, then added "I've gotta go get Nathan outa this. I know I shouldn't interfear but I can't just stand and watch"

With that, I stood up and began jogging out to the field. I started sprinting however, when I saw Jose knock Nathan to the ground. Jose was just about to stomp on Nathans leg when I body slammed him away. As he fell to the ground I could feel the anger radiating off these three.

"Nathan, tell the Yard Duty that these three were picking on you and get hr over here" I said

He instantly got up and ran. Jake tried to fallow, but I jumped in his path.

"So you wanna get in the way? I've had enough of you!" he said as he through a punch at my head.

I dodged by leaning back slightly. I've been in multiple Martial Arts classes, becoming a black belt in Karate, Jujitsu, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, and Judo. These guys were no chalenge. Suddenly, all three attacked at once, throwing punches and kicks to their best extent. I dodged by leaning, ducking, jumping, and rolling. After a couple minutes, the yard duty finally arived with Nathan, and stopped their pointless attacks.

"I saw you dodging, but were you fighting them?" she asked

"Honestly, I was the ne who threw the first attack, but that was to stop Jose from breaking Nathans leg" I replied, hoping that my honesty would prevent punishment

"Alright. Thankyou for helping Nathan and for telling the truth. I'll see to it these three are suspended" she concluded, then walked off with the three bullies.

I was about halfway back to the lunch tables when Snow came sprinting at me and wrapped me into a hug.

"Oh my god are you okay? I thought they were really gonna hurt you!" she yelled

"I'm fine Snow! They failed to realize that I'm a pretty skilled fighter. They can't hurt me" I stated with pride

When she let go her arms were still arround my shoulders, both of us staring into each others eyes. After maybe 45 seconds of that a bell wrang signalling the end of lunch. Snow's face suddenly became red and she looked down. When she let go to go grab her bag from the lunch table, I fallowed her so I could get mine. Last period went by quickly, so I only really focused on getting home so Snow and I could get our homework done.

When we finally got home, we went straight to our room and started our homework. I couldn't help but think about Snow the entire time. Her personality, her face, her arms, her legs, her tail, her wings, everything about her was so amazing! I then noticed that she was staring right back at me, into my eyes and into my heart. We both suddenly started to lean towards each other, hearts racing. And just as our lips met, mom walked in.

**Seems like a retarted place to end the chapter, but that's exactly why I'm ending it here. Leaving you guys with quite the reason to be exited for the next chapter. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thought you guys would enjoy the cliffhanger earlier. This chapter will involve a song, which I do not own. I had someone ask why I never put any disclaimers for spyro, but that's because all the characters in this story I do own. Its mine! Now remember to review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

My mom watched us for a few seconds as we awkwardly stared at her. She'd walking in just as Snow and I locked lips in our first kiss. After a few seconds, she walked back down the hall and into her room, an expression on her face that I couldn't describe.

"I better go talk to her. This might not be such a good thing" I said

**Snows POV**

As Sky walked off after his mom, I couldn't help but feel dissapointed. I was hoping that kiss would last. Suddenly, I heard yelling in Donna's room.

"You can't be with her, she is a dragon!" Donna yelled

"I don't care! She is amazing in every way!" Sky countered

"Sky, it's wrong! Either you see my side of this, or ill be forced to make Snow live somewhere else!" Donna threatened

Her last words surprized me. I thought she really liked me. Guess she isn't who she said she was.

"You wouldn't dare! Wherever she goes, I will fallow! I'll stand by her through anything!" Sky screamed, his words touching my heart

"I forbid it!" his mom countered

"You can't forbid me of anything anymore. Don't ever talk to me as your son again" I heard Sky yell, then Donna's bedroom door slammed shut.

**Sky's POV**

As I walked back into my room, I saw Snow had I mixed expresion.

"I'm touched by how much you care about me, but I can't get between you and your mom" She said

"Don't worry, it was bound to happen. With her it's "my way or the highway." I couldn't stand her much longer" I replied, then added "I've got a little song I'd like to sing for you"

I walked over and grabbed my guitar, and began playing I Will Stand By You by Rascal Flatts.

**You might wanna start listining to that song now**

It's lke a storm

That cuts a path

It breaks your will

It feels like that

You think your lost

But you're not lost on your own

You're not alone

I will stand by you

I will help you through

And when you've done all you can do

And you can't cope

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I wont let go

It hurts my heart

To see you cry

I know it's dark

This part of life

Oh it finds us all

And we're too small

To stop the rain

Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you

I will help you through

And when you've done all you can do

And you can't cope

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I won't let you fall

Don't be afraid to fall

I'm right here here to catch you

I won't let you down

It won't get you down

You're gonna make it

I know you can make it

Cuz I will stand by you

I will help you through

And when you've done all you can do

And you can't cope

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I wont let go

Oh I'm gonna hold you

And I won't…let…go

I noticed one tear fall from her right eye, and as I put my quitar away she wrapped me in a hug. I only wish my mom could eccept her the way she is. I think she is perfect, in every way.

"What did you mean when you said with your mom, it's my way or the highway?" she asked

"I mean just that. If we don't do things her way, then she'll make us leave. That's why she said she'd make you find a new place to live. But don't worry, I care to much about you to let that happen" I concluded

Snow suddenly pressed her lips back agains mine, putting us back into our kiss. This lasted a few seconds before our lips parted, and she forced me to lay down on the bed. I got nevous, but only for a second until I realized she was just gonna lay on my chest. Once she got comfortable, we both driffted off into a peacful sleep, waiting for what the next day would bring.

**Shorter chapter, but it was meant to be that way. This concludes the story. Thanks for reading!**

**NOT! I'm just yanking your chain. See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Hope you guys enjoyed that little prank earlier. This chapter is a long one, which is why it took so long to update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Snow's POV**

I woke the next morning to the sound of Sky's alarm clock going off. He was still asleep, so I reached over and slapped it off. Today is Saturday, so there is no school. Just a free day. I lay my head back down on his chest, ready to fall back to sleep…

"You arent still tired are you?" Sky asked, making me jump and let out a small yelp

"Don't do that!" I yelled

"Scare you?" he asked

"Yes! Anyway, yes, I am still tired. But it might just be not wanting to leave you" I said, trying to sound romantic

"Well you couldn't leave me if you tried. I'd never let you. Now get some fresh cloths on! I've got a special place I'd like to show you today. A place I've never shown anyone. A place people see every day, but never bothe to look. Come on!" he replied, then stood up

I walked with him over to the dresser to grab some fresh cloths. We turned away from each other to change underwear and besically all of our cloths. I put on a pair of stylish walking shorts. Brown with 2 thigh pockets, 2 butt pockets, and 2 side pockets. I also wore a green shirt with a big tree on the front. When I turned arround to look at Sky, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt with a picture of some symbol I couldn't translate. He then put on his silver necklace with a wolf insignia on it. We then walked down the staires and into the entryway, where he grabbed his Long Board. I was just planning on flying.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yeah. Let's go!" I excitedly said

We then exited the house, walking down into his driveway. He then placed his board on the ground, letting it roll a little before he jumped on and began riding down the court onto the road. After he got a little ahead of me, I began a slow jog with my wings outstretched. As soon as I gained speed, I jumped into the air, flapping my wings to stay up. After that it was smooth flying. Once we got on the main road, we turned in the direction of school. About an eighth of a mile down the road, Sky suddenly fell off his long board. I flipped a U-Turn and flew back to him. Once I landed at his side, I noticed he was laughing.

"(Groan) I gotta watch out for those rocks…" he said, making me laugh

"It'd be a good plan" I said, extending my hand to help him up

He grabbed my hand and we pulled against each others strength. Once he was up, he picked up his long board and we began to walk down the path, holding hands. After a few minutes, we passed a sign that said Wild Oaks Park. Just past the sign was a gate that led into a foresty area, which Sky led me through. Once inside, we fallowed a path for a few seconds before he pulled me into a secluded area, where we were surrounded by tree's that blocked off the view of the road.

"This is it. Now look arround and tell me what you see. Listen and tell me what you hear" Sky said

I did what I was told and looked arround. I saw oak trees, and I heard cars driving by on the road I couldn't see.

"I see trees, bushes, dirt, SPIDER! Oh, that's a leaf. And I hear cars" I said

"Now close your eyes. Tune out the cars, and smell the forest arround you" he replied

I did as I was told. I tuned out the cars, and smelled the oak forest arround me. It smelled fresh, natural.

"Now open your eyes, and look closely at everything arround you" he said

When I opened my eyes, everything was different. The trees seemed greener, the forest more at piece, and everything in balance. As I turned arround to see everything, I noticed Sky was holding a necklace in his hand. It was a piece of chain necklace attatched to a wooden heart, with a dragon that looked like me kissing a boy that looked like Sky carved into it. My breath caught in my throat as he hooked it arround my neck, putting it at the perfect tightness, to where it dangled just above the line of my shirt.

"I made this for you, so that no matter what I'll always be with you, in your heart" he said

"It's beuatiful! Thank you!" I said as I wrapped him in a hug

For the rest of the day we sat at home and watched TV, cuddled close together. We went to bed at arround 10:30 that night, still cuddling close together. I couldn't wait till Monday to show off our new relationship. On Sunday, we didn't really do anything but watch movie, and I helped Sky with some new song lyrics for a duet he's writing. He said I'd love it when it's done.

I woke the second his alarm went off on Monday, but Sky was moaning and covering his eyes from the light.

"Are you OK?" I asked

"No. got a migrain. Tell dad I'm not going to stay home today" he said

Truth be told I was dissapointed. I was excited for school today. My first day at school with my first boyfriends. So much for that. I walked over to Mike and Donna's room and knocked on the door. Mike answered it and asked what I needed.

"Sky isn't feeling well, so he isnt going to school today" I said

"okay. You should still get ready to go. And for future reference, put pants on before you come see us" he replied

I felt my face heat up as I looked down and realized I had only a nightie and panties on. "Noted"

With that I walked back to our room to get dressed. When I walked in I noticed that Sky was underneath the cover, so he couldn't see me at the moment. Knowing it was safe, I took my shirt off and threw on a tank top with a cloud on the front. I then put on a pair of jeans, carefully putting my tail through the whole they put in the butt. While doing this, I felt a pair of eyes on my butt, and without even looking, I said "You really shouldn't stare," this caused him to weakly laugh.

"I'll see you after school" I said while moving for the door

"No kiss?" he said with a smirk

I sighed and let out an exasperated grunt, acting like I didn't want to. I then walked over and kissed him goodbye before going out to the car, where Mike was waiting. He drove me to school in silence. The day was really slow until lunch, where things got bad. I was walking arround the field talking to Emmily, when a group of three girls approached us. Emmily instantly froze, a look of fear on her face. I didn't know why, these girls looked nice.

"Hi" I said with a smile

"Ugh, look at those teeth! Beat it M, or get pummled" the shortest girl said

Emmily instantly ran off, and the girls surrounded me, leaving me no place to move.

"Such ugly features. Look at these wings!" the girl behind me said

"And horns instead of hair? Why would Sky hang out with a freak like you?" the third girl asked

"He likes me. You should know me and him are together now" I said stirnly

"Man he must be desperate! He'd probably leave you as soon as another girl showed interest" the first girl said.

"He wouldn't do that!" I yelled

I wanted so badly to walk away and not take their words to mind, but I couldn't help but think about it. Why wuld Sky settle for me, when he can score so much prettier, and girls in his own species? Suddenly, a whistle blew, indecating that Lunch was over. As the girls walked off, I couldn't help but continue to think about what they said. When the day finally ended, I flew home, ready to talk to Sky about this.

**Sky's POV**

I was on the piano practicing a song by Brian Adams called I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You. Suddenly, Snow burst threw the front door, crying. She ran over to me and dove into my arms.

"Snow? What's wrong?" I asked

"You shoud've heard what they said about me, and you! They called everything about me ugly, and that the second you got the chance, you'd leave me for someone else! You wouldn't do that, would you?" she asked through sobs

I thought about everything she told me, and connected it with the song I was just practicing. Perfect!

"Come sit next to me, and listen to what I've got to say" I said, and she did as way told

**I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You**

(Piano)

Oceans apart

Day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice

On the line

But it doesn't stop te pain

If I see you next to never

Then how can we say forever

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took forgranted

All the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter

I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh can't you see it babay?

You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

(instremental)

Oh can't you see it babay

You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

(piano)

Waiting for you

(more Piano)

**End**

As I ended the song, Snow still didn't look convinced. So I tried using my own words.

"in the past I've taken forgranted all the good things I;ve had. But not with you. No matter what, I'll do anything to stay by your side. If losing all my friends and family means I'll be with you in the end, then I'll do it" I said

One final tear fell from her eyes as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and decided to go with my gutt and say "I love you!"

"I love you too" she replied

**I think that's a good place to end it. as you can see I like music! The right song fallowed by the right words can fix anything. Have a good one guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had some issues with a character in this story, so I was taking a break, but I'm back now! Let's get to it…**

Chapter 7

We woke the next morning, snugled together like a maried couple. It was Tuesday, so we still had school. Snow and I got up to get dressed, giving each other a small peck as a good morning. We both fallowed the normal morning ruotine, turning away from each other to change underwear, although I knew she would sneek a peek when I was changing my shirt, so I drug that part on.

"I know your staring…and I don't know why. I'm skinny as a twig" I said

"Muscled enough for me…" she replied

I laughed as I put on a plain T-Shirt for today, along with a pair of jeans. When I turned arround I saw snow wearing a tank top with the word "Love" on the front. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and sandals. Seeing as she wasn't dressed very warmly, I decided to check the weather.

"Jeasus!" I exclamed as I saw the highest temperature it was supposed to get

"What?" Snow asked

"Its supposed to get up to 104 Degrees today!" I replie

"Holy crap! I'm sticking to what I'm wearing" She said

"Me too" I agreed

I then looked at the time and realized that school started in 15 minutes.

"Shit! Grab your stuff, we gotta go!" I yelled

Without question, she grabbed her stuff and we ran out to the car, where dad was waiting. We jumped in and stapped our seat belts and drove off. We didn't even bother saying goodbye when we pulled up to the drop off zone, we just jumped out and ran. We could see the last kid enter the classroom, and we were so close! We ran hard, and just as the door was about to close, Jason stopped it.

"Get in here, you aren't late yet" he said

"Thanks!" I said as we walked in

We got inside the classroom and began our lesson on 2 Step Equasions, and everyone was exasperated exept Snow and I. Ms. Kavam, the student teacher, had written a practice problem on the white board for us to solve as a class.

2x + 5 = 91

"Who knows the first step?" Ms. Kavam asked

Snow and I both raised our hands.

"Snow?"

"Subtract 5 from both sides" Snow said

2x + 5 = 91

-5 -5

2x = 86

"Good. Jason, what do we do next?" She asked

"uh…multiply?" Jason slowly replied

"Sky, can you help him out?" She asked me

"Yeah. You devide both sides by 2 in order to isolate the variable, leaving us with X=43" I answered

"Yes! Thank you for using math terms as well" she said

Math went by quickly, but when second period came along, a groaned.

"We have to run the mile today!" I complained

"Oh come on! running is fun!" Snow said

"Guess if I run with you it's fine. See you in a few minutes" I said as I walked into the locker room

When I got to my locker, I opened it up and took out my PE cloths out. I took my shirt off and threw it in my locker before putting on my PE shirt, quickly fallowed by taking off my pants and putting on my PE shorts. When I was ready, I closed my locker and walked through the connecting door into the Gym, where Snow was waiting. I walked over to my role call spot, right next to hers.

"what took you so long?" she asked

"I have a harder time opening my locker than you do" I replied, earning a giggle in response as we sat down

When Mr. Hardt finally came out, he was holding his clip board and making sure everyone was here.

"Ok, we are running the track mile today. Just a recap, 3 laps arround the track. If you walk, stay off to the side. Do your best to make your best time today. Alright, let's get to the starting line!" He said

We all stood up and walked out the door to the starting line of the track.

"Ready, GO!" Mr. Hardt yelled

Snow and I started off jogging beside each other, when Snow sped up a little.

"I'll race ya!" she said as she took off sprinting

I shook my head with a grin then took off after her, catching up quickly. We ran beside each other the entire first lap. We passed it with a time of 1 minute 23 seconds, and kept going. My heart was racing, but I ignored the burning in my legs and continued spriting with Snow, eventually passing Riece, the fastest runner in the class. As we passed our second lap, we were at a time of 3 minutes 57 seconds, and that's when we both slowed down. Our lungs and legs burning, we looked at each other. A mental message passed between us as we passed by the locker rooms. Once we got back on the track, we took off sprinting hard. Halfway through the lap, I tripped and rolled to a stop on the ground, but got back up intantly and caught back up with Snow. As I watched her, my world slowed down. _Awesome_ I thought to myself before time came back to normal. As we finished our final lap, we came in at a time of 6 minutes 31 seconds. After that we both calapsed on the grass, breathing hard and partially laughing.

"See, I told you it'd be fun" she said

"Let's never do that again" I said laughing

"Agreed" She replied as we both stood up

We walked over to the outside bleachers to rest while we waited for Mr. Hardt to let us go get dressed.

"So, you thinking I'll ever leave you?" I asked

"Never" Snow replied

I laughed

"Alright, go get dressed!" Mr. Hardt said

With that, we both went to our respective locker rooms and lockers. After a few minutes we both came out and met in the lunch tables outside the Multi Purpose Room, just in time for the bell to ring, signaling 3rd period, and history class. This time, Snow made a half sigh half groan sound.

"I hate this class!" she said

"Me too, but it'll be over before we know it!" I reasured

Until lunch, as normal, the day went by pretty quick. Today was Tuesday, so it was weird chinese food for lunch, or the optional pizza slices. We chose pizza, since the chinese was barely even chinese. Once we got to our normal table, I noticed that Snow kept staring as a group of girls to her left, my right.

"Are those the girls who were bugging you?" I asked

"Yeah" She replied

"The blond one is the 'troop leader.' Her name is Anna, the self proclamed hottest and most popular girl in school. The other two are Malea and Britney, her sidekicks" I said

"I hop they don't come over. I don't like them" Snow stated

"Me neither. Once upon a time I did actually have a crush on Malea. But after I figured out just how twisted her mind is, I ditched that crush. From then on, I haven't had a crush on anyone" I said

"Hey!" Snow yelled, lightly punching my arm

"Oh you know what I mean! I'll be right back, I'm gonna go throw this away" I said as I got up

I walked over to the trash cans closest to us and as if on cue, I heard Anna's voice.

"how's it going freak?" She asked. I didn't hear Snow reply

"Sky I looking kinda good. Think I might ask him out" Malea said, with nothing in her voice except the need to bug Snow

"He won't say yes. He's with me" Snow finnaly replied

"Oh I think he will. He had a crush on my n the sixth grade and I know he can't possibly deny me" I heard Malea smuggly say

Acting as if I didn't hear anything, I walked back to my table, then acted surprised to see them.

"Oh hey Malea! Anna, Britney" I greeted

"Hey Sky!" Malea said as she plopped down in the seet between Snow and I

"Umm, I was wondering…" Malea said, glancing quickly at Snow

A prank started to form in my mind, and also a way to send these girls a message. Once it was fully formed, I put it into action.

"Would you like to go on a date this Saturday?" Malea asked, putting a hopeful expesion on her face

I put the happiest face I could on mine, grabbed Malea's hands and stood up with her. I was having trouble not laughing as Snow's expresion turned to one of worry and sadness. They were all falling for it!

"Malea…" I said, making my voice as kind as possible

I then quickly pulled her head close to mine. So close I could smell her sickeningly sweet perfume. I turned the expresion on my face from happiness to anger and malice.

"You stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend" I said, making my voice harsh and deep

I then let go of her, and they all quickly left in fear. I then heard a whistle blow, sigalling that we could go on the field and basketball courts for break. When I turned arround, everyone was running to get a basketball or soccer ball, and Snow was standing up, her expresion angry.

"_maybe that prank wasn't such a good idea"_ I thought

I started slowly walking in the direction of the field, keeping my body facing Snow, who was slowly advancing on me.

"Snow…you okay? Your not angry are you?" I asked with a little fear in my voice

"No. not…angry…at…all" she lied

I instantly broke into a sprint toward the field, hoping to escape, but when I looked behind me, she was hot on my trail. I pushed myself to go faster, legs moving so fast they were nearly a blur even though I was taking long strides. I got onto the field and just as I was passing the bleachers there I heard Snows angry scream, fallowed by me getting tackled. The people in the bleachers were laughing. After she restled me for few seconds, she managed to pin me down. She put her head so close to mine I could smell her minty fresh breath, mixed in with the pizza we just ate.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" she said, her voice full of anger

"That's for sure. That tackle hurt!" I yelled while laughing

She laughed as she got up and extended a hand to help me up. I took it and we pulled against each others streignth, pulling me off the ground.

"Poor Sky. Can't even beat his girlfriend" I heard behind me from a voice all too familiar

I turned arround to come face to face…well, more like chest to face with Jake, Joe, and Jose, who were finally back from their suspention. I saw out of the corner of my eye the same yard duty coming over to us, so I used my hand, while still keeping it at my hip, to signal her that I was fine. She stopped, but continued to watch.

"What's th matter fucker? Too scared to talk?" Jose asked

"I can talk just fine. I just don't wanna waste my breath on you three" I replied

"you'd better watch what you say, or we'll have to take out our anger on a few people" Jake said, stealing a short glance at Snow

"You stay away from her, or I'll show you what anger is" I said with anger in my voice

"ah, we hit a soft spot. What the matter? Gonna cry?" Joe asked

"Take a good look! You see any tears?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and putting more anger and hate into my words, and causing them to flinch

They turned and started walking away, but Jake turned arround to say one last thing.

"Your gonna get it Rider!" he said

"I can't wait…" I said to myself

When I turned arround, the bleachers were silent and Snow was watching me in fear.

"We havent seen the last of them, have we?" She asked

"No. I'm not letting my guard down" I replied

"And I'm not leaving your side. Those martial arts moves may do their part and save the both of us" she said, making it sound like they might kill us

"If they even lay a finger on you, I'll take off their hands. Sound good?" I asked jokeingly

"Perfect" she replied

We then walked over and sat on the bleachers next to Emmily.

"Pretty tense out there!" Emmily said

"Yeah, but those guy's will never make me swett" I replied

After school, Snow and I went home, and watched TV after we finished our homework. We watched The Big Bang Theory from our recordings list, until I got a text from a friend named Cody.

"Who's that?" Snow asked

"Cody. He's a friend I met a while back. He likes to write like me" I replied

"Oh cool! What he say?" she asked

"Asking me if I read his last posted chapter on a website called FanFiction" I replied

I then typed in 'Yeah and it was great!' before hitting send.

"I also write on it, but I'm not as good as him" added

"What do you write about?" she asked

"My life. The first chapter I posted was about how you apeared on my bed, and then as more chapters go on it talks about how lifes been since then" I replied

Then my phone buzzed again with Cody asking when I'm gonna post my next chapter. I typed in 'I don't know' then hit send. I then began typing 'with Snow and school and family problems, free time is little' then hit send again.

"What do you say we go on up to bed? It's getting late" I said while standing up

"good idea"

**Again, I'm really sorry for not updaing quicker. I was getting too attached to writing it and too attached to a certain character. What can I say? Iove my work! Also, the three girls were actually from my old school, not Pleasant Grove, so if you go to Pleasant Grove then don't go searching for them. Alright, see you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back again! FYI, I can't really post a new chapter in The New World until someone wins the contest. I'll give it three more days until I cancel it and move on. on with the chapter!**

Chapter 8

The next morning, I woke and Snow wasn't there. It was 5:45 AM, way too early for her to be up. When I walked downstairs, I could here someone playing the piano, but not very well. I walked in to the living room and saw Snow sitting at the piano, apperantly trying to play Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. I walked over and sat next to her, watching what she did.

"I can't get this stupid song right!" She said, clearly irritated

"You aren't expecting to get it first try, are you?" I asked

"No, but I can't even get one of these stupid key's to work!" She replied

"Here, let me help" I said, grabbing her hands and putting them in the right positions

"Don't try to take every key at the same time. Learn what you need to do with e hand, then the other, then figure out how to put them together" I continued

"Not everyone is so easy to learn" She replied

"But everyone CAN learn, if they choose to" I said

"But how? I've been at this since 4 AM!" She yelled

"you think I was always good at playing?" I asked

"No, but you got good so quickly" she answered

"That's because I have a brother named Tony. Now HE was a musician! There wasn't an instrement on this planet he couldn't play, and the lyris he wrote were amazing! As a kid, I wanted so badly to be like him, so I took to trying to learn Guitar. When I did, I wasn't good at all, and I almost quit trying cuz the chords didn't just fit together. But then I watched a movie called August Rush, and it inspired me. I got to practicing more and more with every instrement I came across, and eventually got good" I said

"But you're good at everything!" Snow yelled

"I'm no athlete. I'm intelectual, but I couldn't outrun a mouse if my life depended on it. the only reason I ran such a good mile yesterday was because you were there and you wanted to race" I replied

"Well, can you play this song?" she asked

"I'm not very good at this one, so I can't really help" I replied

"guess super musician can't play all the songs after all" She said laughing

"See, I can't do everything" I replied

She laughed and leaned up against my side, staying there until we heard my wake up alarm upsatairs.

"We better get ready for school" I said

"Good idea…I think" she replied

We both shared a laugh before going upstairs. I checked the weather on my phone, and today was supposed to be low temperatures, so we dressed warmly. I dressed in a black shirt that was designed to look like a short sleeve on top of a long sleeve. The short sleeve portion was all black, but the long sleeve portion was cream colored. Snow dressed in a long sleeve dark cream colored shirt with a brown leather jacked over it. The colors contrasted nicely with her light blue scales, making her look all the better. When we were all dressed, we walked down the hall and into the bathroom, where we brushed our teeth and I did my hair. I just comb it forward to cover the small amount of acne I have on my forhead…plus most people prefur that hairdo, so I just go with it.

When we finally finished, it was only 7 AM, which left us time to eat breakfast. I walked downstairs and pulled out some eggs to scramble, along with milk, graded cheese, and some bread for toast. I put a pan on the stove, then put a small bit of butter in the pan to prevent the eggs from sticking. I then turned on the stove, and made sure the butter evenly melted. Once that was ready, I poured the scrambled eggs into the pan, along with a little milk to add extra flavor, and started cooking. Once the eggs became solid, I sprinkled the graded cheese on the top and allowed a few seconds for it to melt. Once it was done I spread the eggs over two plates and placed them on the counter.

I then put 4 pieces of bread in the toaster and prepared the butter and strawberry jam. Once the toast was made, I placed 2 pieces on each plate, then placed both plates on the table. I then heard a deep inhale behind me.

"Mmm, smells great! I didn't know you cook" Snow said

"Only eggs, but I still do what I can with who I am" I replied while sitting down

"What?" Snow asked while also sitting

"It's my own made up metaphor. It means that I be the best I can be, and do what I can with myself. I do what I can with who I am" I replied

"Makes sense" she said then began eating

We both ate all our food just in time for dad to come downstairs and say that it was time to go. I grabbed the dishes and put them in the washer, then grabbed my bag and went out to the car, Snow and dad fallowing close behind.

"Shotgun!" Snow yelled running past me and jumping in the front seat of our Dodge Ram 1500 truck

Dad started laughing as I acted like I'd just lost a war, hanging my head and slowly walking to the car. I got in the back seat and buckled up, then we drove off to school. When we got there, the first thing I noticed was that Shawn was acting strange. Snow and I walked over to him, to find Reece and his girlfriend taling to him.

"What's up with you?" I asked

"He wants to ask a girl to the upcoming Halloween Dance, but he's nervice" Reece replied for him

"WHO?!" Snow excitedly asked

"Emmily…" Shawn said

"Wait…what? Never thought you'd go for a girl like Emmily" I said

"We didn't either" Reece agreed

"You should ask her at lunch" Reece' girlfriend suggested

"I was planning to…I'm just nervice" Shawn replied

"Don't be, Emmily is my friend, and I think that even if she said no, you two still would also be friends" I assured

"Yeah, Emmily is nice, and she won't ever hold a crush against anybody" Snow added

"I know, but it still is a hard thing to do" Shawn replied

"I know it is. It wasn't easy asking Cautia out" Reece said while holding his girlfriends hand

"Just try, and if she wants to she'll say yes" I concluded

"I have tried, but it's near ipossible!" Shawn said

"Have you ever seen the movie We Bought A Zoo?" I asked

"No" he replied

"Well, in it there is a saying. All it takes is 20 seconds of insane courage, and something great will come out of it" I said

"Oh that saying. Maybe…" he said

"Now mind you, it isnt completely true. Something great wont always come out of it, but there is a chance" I replied

"I guess you're right. Won't know if I don't try,right?" Shawn said, just before we heard the bell

"Let's get to class. Got that test today, and I don't want to be late" I said

"Aww shit! I totally forgot! I'm gonna bomb this text…" Shawn said, looking defeated

"Don't worry, as long as you've memorized the formula, you're good. They let you use multaplecation charts" I reasured

"I hope I can remember it…" he replied, then we walked to class

When we got to class, I noticed that a test was placed on each desk, along with a #2 pencil. Snow and I sat down and got right to work, blowing through the math vocabulary and multiple choice. When we got to the problems where we really had to solve problems, it only slowed us down a little. Doing the two step equasions was a pretty easy thing. We finished halfway through the period, me a few minutes before her, and we were excused to the back table to talk.

"You have any trouble?" I asked

"The word problem got me as usual, but I figured it out" she replied

"I knew you would. How do you feel about volleyball? We're playing that in PE today" I asked

"That's fine. You're probably gonna spike the ball every time they try to hit it back" she replied

"Helps to be tall" I gloated

"Don't get cocky. If we face the team with the Estes Brothers, then we are totally dead" Snow countered

"But that's when we use the secret play" I retorted quietly

When PE finally arived, we changed quickly. We finished our morning lap and stretches, then got to the court we left off on…kings court. And as fate would have it, so were the Estes Brothers team. We had the good side of the court, the sun at our backs. I haven't yet memorized the names of all the people in the class, so I knew the names of none of my team mates. I was first to serve, so I prepared to do an underhand serve. I managed to get it over the net, but it was spike back at us. Out of reflex, I slid down and kicked it. I went straight into the air, and came staight down.

"Snow!" I yelled

"I got it!" she replied

Snow then jumped high into the air and spiked the ball down to the ground on their side. The score was now 1:0, our ball. I served again, but this time it hot the net. 1:1, their ball. Derick Estes was the first to serve on their team, and he did an overhand. He grased the top of the net, causing the ball to fall straight down. The girl in the front middle set it, then the boy to her right spiked. 2:1, our ball. We rotated so that the boy who last spiked the ball was serving. He couldn't serve, so he was given permision to throw it. they instantly rallied it and scored, making the score 2:2 and giving them the ball. After we lost our first game, and won our next two, we ran out of time in the period.

We got dressed quickly and went about the rest of our day normaly. Nothing really exciting happened at lunch, or the rest of the day. We finished all our homeowork in study skills, and went home. We watched one of my favorite moves, Alpha and Omega, before dinner. Joey made steak and potatoes for dinner, along with the normal soda. We ate and went to bed, full and content.

**I figured I'd make a boring chapter this time. Sorry I've been out for a while. My brother tested my parents trust and in return they put safety locks on every computer. Somehow in that process they managed to block FanFiction, but I hacked my laptop and unblocked it. please don't hate me…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Sorry I'm taking so long to update lately, but I've been really busy. This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mines dad, who passed away somewhere around 11 PM on 10/24/13. I didn't know him, but knowing my friend the way I do, I just feel like I knew his dad. he is watching…**

Chapter 9

I woke somewhere around 11 that night, after falling asleep. Snow woke to the same sound as me, my phone vibrating.

"Who's texting you at this time?" Snow asked

"I don't know, let me chack" I replied

I picked up my phone and hit the button at the bottom of the screen, causing my IPhone 4 to turn on. It was Cody, and eyes went wide when I read the message. 'Fuck, man…I might've lost my dad' the screen said.

"It's Cody, and it isn't good. His dad might be dead" I said

Snow gasped, then scooted closer to me so she could see the screen. I typed in 'Wait what?! What happened?' and hit send. After a few minutes of no response, I typed in 'You better notbe pulling my chain, I take people dying very seriously!' and hit send again.

"Do you really think he's joking with you?" Snow asked

"I'm really not sure" I replied

After a little while longer of silence, Cody replied 'No, I'm not bullshitting right now! I take it serious too!' I typed in 'Well give some details, what heppened?' and hit send. The room wa silent for a full ten to twelve minutes, and I didn't know what was taking so long. I typed in 'Hello?' and hit send again, then waited. After a while, Snow finally spoke.

"Do you think something happened to him?" She asked

"I don't know. I'm getting a little worried" I replied

After a while, Snow began to dose off, but I remained awake. I wanted to know, and I was determined. After maybe fifteen minutes more, my phone finaly lit up. The vibration made Snow instantly wake up, and look at the screen. I read it and felt relieved and also very sad at what it said. 'Sorry to leave you hanging like that…I lost him…' it said. Snow and I looked at each other, and when we looked back at the screen, she cuddled up to me. I typed in 'Damn man…I'm sorry. How'd it happen?' and hit the send button. After a few minutes, he replied 'Just all the sudden' so I replied 'Just his time…man that sucks…I'm sorry.' After a minute, he said 'Thanks man' and I had a thought.

"Wait, he thinks he lost his dad, but nobody is ever truly gone. I may not be able to be there with him right now, but I can still offer some comfort" I said

I then began typing 'Wait a minute…you say you losthim, right?' then hit send. He replied 'Yes I did' so I asked 'did you love him?' After a few minutes, he replied 'Of course I did! More than anything…' so I beg my comfort speech and typed 'Then he's never truly gone. In your heart, in your moms, even in your neighbors, you can always find him. When peoplesay spirit, they mean a persons soul, or some kind of ghost, but when I say it, I mean I persons personality, a person in general! Their wisdom, their humor, their emotions, everything about them is their spirit. So know what it means when I say his spirit lives on in you, your family, in everyone and everything. He lives on, guiding all of us with his past experiences and things he taught you and all his family and friends. Always with you, watching and guiding' and hit send. I waited a few minutes to allow him time to read what I sent, then typed 'Now look around. Do you see him? Can you feel him with you?' and hit send. After a few minutes, he replied 'Thank you, you don't know how much that means!' I typed in 'No problem. Make sure you tell your family the same. Knowing that is a great comfort' and hit send.

After there was know reply for a while, I figured he was talking to his family about all this, so I turned my phone off and put it on my head board.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Snow asked

"What?"

"Comfort people like that" She replied

"I never learned it. I just know" I said

"Wiser and wiser by the day…" Snow replied quietly

I then lay back down and Snow followed quickly, laying on my chest and closing her eyes. I pur my arm around her and closed my own eyes, drifting back off to sleep. As the world around me fell quiet, I came into a dream. But not much of a dream, but more of a memory. One of the third grade in Silva Valley Elemetary. I was in the playground with my friend Antonio, and he was crying his eyes out. I only stood and watched as he cried, and I didn't know what he was crying about. I walked over to him and put my hand on hit shoulder.

"You'll feel better soon. Everything heals" I said

He only continued crying and the other kids we hung out with started groaning.

"He's never gonna stop crying about his grampa. Let's go play 4 Square" One of them said

Instead of staying with Antonio, I left with them. Over the next few minutes of the dream, I watched as the time passed. Antonio and I became more distant, and eventually we never even said hi to each other. I then woke to the sound of my Saturday alarm that go's off at 8 AM. I sat up and stretched out, noticing that Snow wasn't in bed. I heard the shower running in the hallway bathroom, so I figured she was showering. I got up and walked downstairs to get some breakfast, and when I got into the kitchen I saw a cherry pie on the table. There was a note on it, and when I read it, I almost tore the pie apart. It was a note from dad that said he thought I'd like a good breakfast from Sam's Club. I grabbed a couple plates and cut two slices out of the pie, then grabbed a couple forks and put the food on the table. I then grabbed two glasses from the cabnet and took the milk out of the fridge, but almost dropped it all when Snow snuck up on me.

"Don't do that!" I yelled, placing the milk and glasses on the counter

"Scare ya?" she aked

"No, I jumped to see how hi I could go" I replied sarcastically

"Here's Yer Sign" Snow said, mimicking Bill Engvall

"Foods on the table. I'm getting us some milk to help" I said

"PIE!" Snow excitedly yelled, going and sitting at the table

I laughed as I poured milk into the glasses and brought them over to the table and handed one to Snow. I then sat down where my food was and began eating. Halfway through the meal, I heard footsteps on the stairs. When I looked, I sa mom in her pajama pants and a T-Shirt. We looked at each other for a few seconds before she walked into the living room and flipped on the TV. We haven't talked since our fight, and she was started to treat me like a stranger. Whenever she see's me, she acts like she'd never met me in her life.

"You guys still fighting?" Snow asked

"So long as she doesn't eccept you, we'll aways fight" I replied, going back to eating

When we finished our food, I threw away the paper plates and tossed the forks in the sink. We then downed our milk and I placed the glasses in the sink, and went back upsatairs to put some real cloths. I put on jeans and a green surfer shirt that showed off most of my arms. I put on my necklace and put it on the dragon side, and a pair of New Balance socks. When we were dressed, we went back downstairs and into the living room, where the TV was off and my mom had left. I was about to sit down when Snow tapped on my arm.

"Play me a song?" she asked

I sighed and walked over to the Piano, where I sat down and tried to think of one to play. I got to thinking about Cody and his dad and decided to play Why, by Rascal Flatts in honor of his dad.

"This song is called Why, and I'm gonna dedicated it to Cody's dad" I said

Snow sat down on the couch to watch while I got the feel for the song, playing a few keys to get used to it. I then began playing…

Why by Rascal Flatts

**It must have been a place so dark**

**You couldn't feel the light **

**Reaching for you through the stormy cloud**

**Now here we are gathered**

**In our little hometown**

**This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd**

**Oh why**

**That's what I keep asking**

**Was there anything**

**I could have said or done**

**Oh I**

**Had no clue you were making**

**A troubled soul**

**God only knows**

**What went wrong**

**And why**

**You would leave the stage in the middle of a song**

**Now in my mind I keep you frozen**

**As a seventeen year old**

**Rounding third to score the winning run**

**You always played with passion**

**No matter what the game**

**And when you took the stage**

**You shined just like the sun**

**Oh why**

**That's what I keep asking**

**Was there anything I could have said or done**

**Oh I**

**Had no clue you were masking**

**A troubled soul**

**God only knows**

**What went wrong**

**And why**

**You would leave the stage in the middle of a song**

**Yeah**

**Now the oak tree's are swaying**

**In the early autumn breeze**

**The golden sun is shining on my face**

**The tangled thoughts I hear**

**A mockingbird sing**

**This whole world really aint that bad a place**

**Oh why**

**There's no comprehending**

**And who am I to try to judge or explain**

**Oh but I**

**Do have one burning question**

**Who told you life**

**Wasn't worth the fight**

**They were wrong**

**They lied**

**Now you're gone**

**And we cried**

**Cuz it's not like you**

**To walk away in the middle of a song**

**Your beuatiful song**

**Your absalutaly**

**Beuatiful**

**Song…**

When the song ended, Snow was somehow asleep. It wasn't normal for her to fall asleep while I was playing a song. I got up and walked over to where she was sitting and shook her a little.

"Snow? You alive?' I asked jokingly

After a little while, I still couldn't get her to wake up, I gave up and sat down next to her. I was about to get comfy when she twisted around and screamed in my face, causing me to scream and jump out of my seet. She broke out laughing while I tried to slow my heart rate downto normal.

"Are you preparing for Halloween or something?" I asked

"No, you're just so easy to scare!" She replied

"You know how many horror movies I watch?" I asked

"A lot?" she asked in reply

"Yeah!" I said, then sat down

"Well, maybe you shouldn't watch so many" She stated

"Come on, let's go for a walk. I'd like to take you down to Folsome Lake" I said

"Ok, but I hope it isn't far" Snow replied

"Just a while past Wild Oaks Park" I said

"alright, I'll get my shoes" She said

Snow then went upstairs and into the bedroom while I grabbed my walking shoes out of the entryway closet. They were simple hiking shoes, which rarely got warn since most of my family isn't very athletic. Joey beat my other brother Bo, who used to be on the police force, just by sitting on him. If that isn't overweight, I don't know what is! When Snow got back down with her shoes on, we walked out the door and into the driveway. I saw our neighbor Ben Williams wave to us from across the culdasack, so we waved back. He went back to his trick skating and we started walking down the street.

"So is this gonna be like when you showed me your secret place in Wild Oaks?" Snow asked

"No, but I can tell you this: it will be special. It's gonna be my first time there too. I've been wanting to go there, but I've had no really good reason to" I replied

"Wanting to isn't reason enough?" Snow asked

"Before you came along, I was always so wrapped up in my writing, living different lives with everything I wrote. I loved doing it so much, so I figured doing something I want to shouldn't take me away from doing the things I love" I replied

"So why are we going now?" Snow asked yet another question

"Because now it isn't taking me away from what I love" replied, grabbing hold of her hand as we continued our walk

"Did you plan that out?" Snow asked

"Guilty as charged" I replied with a grin

"Wiser by the day" Snow said

We continued our walk silently, passing by Wild Oaks and turning left. After another few minutes we entered Lake Shasta, another little civilization inside El Dorado Hills. Once there, we had to hook through the intersection. We turned right to cross the street, then left to cross again. we made one final left turn to cross again, then made our way down the road to the lake shore entry point. After a while longer, we arived at the entry point. We walked up the hill till we were at the top, to be met by a stunning view. The lake was shining with a light orange glow as the morning sun shined on it.

"That is beuatiful" I said

"Yeah. Lets get down there!" Snow yelled, then began running down to the lake

I followed suite and chased her down. We began running on the shore, chasing each other. I started splashing her with the near freezing cold water of the lake, which caused her to squeel. After a while of doing this, we both became exausted. We found a dry spot on the shore and lay down, breathing hard. After a while, we both sat up and Snow spoke.

"This was a good idea" She said

"Totally" I replied

We both laughed for a few seconds, but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something that sent shivers up my spine and made anger swell. Something that haunted me in my past, and ruined my time at Rolling Hills and Silva Valley. Started horrible rumors about me just because I was different from other guys. Jacob Bishof…the #1 bully in the Buckey school district.

"Shit! Don't look at the kid waking by. He's is the worst person you ever want to know. He is the one that caused me to want to kill myself a long time ago" I said

"Kill yourself? I'll expect details about that later" Snow replied

We did our best to avoid eye contact, but even from behind he recognised me.

"Well, looky what we got here! Ol Donny finaly-oh sorry, your not going by that name anymore are you? Ol Sly finaly showing his face in public again?" Jacob asked from behind me

"It's Sky. what do you want, Bitch off?" I asked smartly

"Only to meet the new freakshow you brought into town" he said, turning his gaze to Snow

Out of anger I quickly got up and got in his face.

"You leave her alone! Your little gang isn't here to save you this time, so you better leave with all limbs attached while I still allow it!" I yelled

"Oh, I've hit a soft spot? Let's see if I can find another!" he replied, then threw a closed fist at my face

I dodged by slightly leaning back, then while coming back up I head butted him, causing him to stummble back. When he got his footing back, he charged at me with his normal tacktic. He fights by knocking people o the ground and kicking them. But when he was close, I grabbed the back of his shirt and spun around, using his own momentum to throw him in the opposite direction he was charging. He fell to the ground, but got back up and charged again. this time, he went low to my gut, so I couldn't do the same thing as before. Instead, I fell on my back and threw both legs into the air, landing a double kick to his chest while he flew over me. When he landed, he remained on the ground for a few seconds.

Suddenly, he pulled out a knife, and charged again. the knife surprised me, so I resorted to dodging. But it wasn't entirely affective as he managed to cut my arm.

"Sky!" Snow yelled in worry

On his next slash, I grabbed his wrist, and was about to twist the knife out of his hand but I left my torso open, and he threw his knee into my gut. As the air was knocked out of me, I fell to the ground. I looked up at him, and saw that he was aproaching Snow, the knife closed and put back in his pocket.

"Any friend of his gets the same treatment" he said, a twisted smile on his face

Snow bared her teeth and got into the most intimidating position she could, but it wasn't enough. He continued his slow aproach, as if dragging it on knowing it torchers me. I gathered all the strength I could and stood up, crabbing a rock in the process. It was small, but good enough. I threw it at him and hit him in the back, causing him to turn around, a look of anoyance on his face.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled

He reached for th knife in his pocket, but Snow grabbed both his arms before he could get to it. But her grip wasn't good enough and he broke free, quickly turning around and punching her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Right as he did that, my body was filled with adreneline. My pupils dialated and I broke into a sprint at him. When I was close enough, I jumped into the air and aimed my knee at his head. Just as he turned around to look, my knee made contact with his face, and he fell back.

He was quickly back to his feet, but I knocked him back down with a roundhouse kick. He was stuborn though and wouldn't stay down, but I knocked him back down with a butterfly strike, placing my hands together like I was doing a Kamehameha from Dragon Ball. But it strikes with power, despite the name, and it knocked him down. This time, he didn't get up, but he groaned in pain.

"Now get the hell out of here while I still allow it!" I comanded, then ran over to Snow

She was rubbing her chest where he punched.

"I'll admit you were brave, but that was still stupid" I said

"I couldn't let him get that knife back out!" She replied

"Let me check your-SHIT!" I yelled in pain as I clenched my arm where it was cut

"Oh my god, that's I bad cut!" Snow said

"Really?" I asked sarcastically

"Move your hand. If I'm right, I should be able to heal it" Snow said

"How?" I asked

"I've been practicing my ice ability. I am an ice dragon, and like water dragons we can heal things. I've only healed bruises so far, but this is the same concept" she replied

I nodded and removed my hand from the cut on my tricep, then Snow put her mouth very close to it. She began to blow on it, and I saw a white dust coming from her breath. They were near microscopic ice crystals, and when they touched my cut, it stung a little. I hid the pain, not wanting to discourage Snow, and she continued. Slowly, the cut began to close, and eventualy it dissapeared, a small scar left behind.

"Whoa" I said

"Kinda neat, huh?" Snow retorically asked

Together we stood up, then began walking home, leaving Jacob where he was. When we got home, we went up to my room and changed out of our wet and a little bit bloody cloths. When we were dressed, Snow sat me down on the bed.

"So explain how he made you want to die" She said

"Alright, I should start by telling you that I didn't always go by the name Sky. I used to be called Donny, but all that changed last year. But that isn't where the story starts. In the fifth grade, I wasn't a very cool kid. I wanted to hang out with the cool kids, so I learned what they like talking about. They were always joking about the negative qualities of other kids, and STD's, and porn, and all that stuff, so that's what I did. But just as they allowed me to join their group, they realized I joked way to much about that stuff, and Jacob started rumors that I was gay, and a pervert, and it bsically ruined my time there. From that point on I was always bullied, I could never make any friends, and in the seventh grade it became too much. I held a knife to my kneck, but couldn't bring myself to slit my throat. So instead, I switched schools. Now I go to Pleasant Grove. But I realized that whenever I hear the name Donny, it brings back all those bad memories, so I changed my name. Now I'm Sky, the cool, smart, talented writer with a thing for music. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into it with Jacob" I finished

"Don't be. I put myself in that fight" she replied

I smiled, and extended my arms for her to come and cuddle into me. She eagerly did and we lay back on the bed, content with each other.

**My god this one took forever! Hope you enjoyed it! FYI, that backstory on me is true, so nobody go mentioning my old name. it does bother me…**


End file.
